


La vendetta prima dell'estinzione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bombo [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Transformation, Triangle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Tony Stark acquistasse Bumblebee?





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Acquisto  
  
Tony affondò le mani nelle tasche, osservò il palazzo di vetro abbassando lo sguardo nel seguirne la forma.  
"Il signor Stark?" domandò una voce maschile.  
Tony si voltò, un uomo in giacca e cravatta allungò la mano.  
"Sono l'intermediario della concessionaria del signor Witwicky" disse.  
Tony gli strinse la mano, sogghignò e inarcò le sopracciglia aggrottando la fronte.  
"Bel posticino. Molto post-apocalittico".  
L'uomo ritirò la mano, si passò le dita sulla giacca e indicò il parcheggio.  
"Ci ha fatto sapere che era interessato ad una Camaro d'epoca. Le farà piacere sapere che ne abbiamo diverse che potrebbero riscontrare i suoi gusti. Ovviamente, tutte a sua disposizione".  
Tony arricciò il naso seguendo l'uomo tra le macchine parcheggiate fino ad entrare in una zona con una decina di camaro parcheggiate in fila. L'intermediario passò tra una camaro rossa e una blu, sorrise.  
"Queste sono le più nuove che abbiamo, appena arrivate dalla Russia" cominciò.  
Tony scosse il capo, percorse con lo sguardo la fila di macchine fino a vedere le ultime tre. Il commerciante lo raggiunse, si strofinò le mani tra loro.  
"Ma lei vuole un'auto d'epoca, giusto? Vedo che ha già avvistato le migliori. E mi dica, quale le interessa di più?".  
Tony avanzò, sfiorò una camaro nera carezzandone le linee gialle, vi girò intorno osservando il motore di una blu e guardò le poritere di una gialla a striscie nere.  
"Sembrano in buone condizioni".  
L'intermediario annuì più volte, si leccò le labbra e si sporse in avanti.  
"Detto tra noi, quella gialla è in condizioni migliori. Il signor Witwicky l'ha sempre trattata con la massima cura, ma adesso siamo in tempi duri ed è costretto a venderla ad un prezzo stracciato" disse.  
Tony alzò il capo inarcando un sopracciglio, osservò l'interno della camaro attraverso il finestrino e socchiuse gli occhi intravedendo il volante brillare. Aggrottò la fronte, si leccò le labbra e alzò la testa.  
"Poche storie. Quanto?".  
Il commerciante spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.  
"Sessantaduemila dollari, ed è un prezzo di favore".  
Tony sorrise, passò la mano sul tettuccio della macchina.  
"Vogliono proprio liberarsi di te, eh?" sussurrò.  
Alzò il capo, avanzò e tirò fuori il portafoglio.  
"Andata. Dove pago?".  
L'intermediario sorrise, indicò la cassa.  
"Mi segua, prego. Le consegno subito le chiavi".  
Tony seguì l'uomo, raggiunse la cassa e passò la carta di credito nell'apposito congegno. Digitò il codice, passò l'oggetto all'uomo e lui fece uscire lo scontrino consegnandoglielo. Tony lo mise in tasca insieme alla carta, l'uomo gli diede un mazzo di chiavi e sorrise. Tony si voltò, raggiunse la camaro e cliccò la chiave togliendo l'allarme; le portiere si aprirono. L'uomo entrò in macchina, infilò le chiavi e sfiorò il volante, sogghignò mettendo in moto e diede gas uscendo dall'autofficina sgommando. Accelerò, attraversò il parcheggio sentendo lo strillo di una donna arrivare attutito dai finestrini e uscì dalla concessionaria. Rallentò, carezzò il volante e sorrise.  
"Vediamo di divertirci" sussurrò.


	2. Cap.2 Bumblebee

Cap.2 Bumblebee  
  
Tony parcheggiò tra metà automobile blu e un posto auto con delle gomme in terra, tolse le chiavi mettendosele in tasca e uscì. Diede un paio di pacche sul tettuccio giallo e sogghignò.   
“Lo so, non è molto accogliente, ma presto avrai altri amichetti” disse. Avanzò nel laboratorio, passando tra una serie di pezzi di metallo in terra.   
“Adesso vediamo di darti una sistemata, che ne dici?” chiese. Raggiunse la scrivania, si infilò una chiave inglese dietro l'orecchio, afferrò una cassetta degli attrezzi, schioccò la lingua facendo uscire una serie di schermi olografici dall'orologio che portava al polso. Tornò fino all'auto, gli aprì la parte davanti e osservò la serie di meccanismi all'interno. Fischiò, poggiò la cassetta degli attrezzi.   
“Ci sarà da divertirsi”. Si sporse in avanti, osservò il motore e guardò i fili brillanti di leggero bluastro. Tolse la chiave inglese da dietro l'orecchio e la avvicinò ai bulloni che collegavano i fili al motore. La macchina indietreggiò rombando, immobilizzandosi nuovamente. Tony si rizzò, inarcò un sopracciglio e sogghignò.   
“Hai una parete alle spalle, non puoi allontanarti granché” disse. Avanzò, facendo ondeggiare la chiave inglese tra indice e medio.   
“Su. Hai qualche cavo bruciato dall'interno, vai decisamente riparato”. La macchina indietreggiò ancora sbattendo con il cofano contro la parete.   
“Non ti avvicinare, gringo”. Voci diverse completarono la frase provenendo dalla radia del veicolo. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, infilò nuovamente la chiave inglese dietro l'orecchio e incrociò le braccia.   
“ _Ma_ guarda. Ti ho già visto da qualche parte, vero?” domandò. Camminò lateralmente, sporse il capo guardando attraverso il finestrino alzato dell'automobile. Tony si voltò di scatto, vide FerroVecchio sporgersi oltre un mobile di vetro e sgranò gli occhi.   
“FerroVecchio, no!” ordinò. Il robot emise dei bip, abbassando il braccio metallico con l'estintore. Tony sospirò, sciolse le braccia incrociate e avanzò.   
“Ok, non serviva una prova scenografica. Sono un meccanico, riconosco la differenza tra un malfunzionamento del motore ed un'attivazione” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi, accennò un sorriso. “Tu sei uno di quelli che quasi due anni fa ha raso al suolo Chicago, mnh?”. La macchina uscì fuori dalla parete sollevata di vetro parcheggiando accanto al jet e si trasformò in autobots, sfiorando con il capo il soffitto del laboratorio.   
“Io ero uno dei guerrieri dello spazio che ha cercato di salvarla” rispose utilizzando la radio. Tony fischiò, camminò in avanti tenendo il capo sollevato.   
“Oh. Io e la mia squadra vi avremmo dato una mano, se in quel momento non avessimo avuto da fare con un attacco di Chitauri e il loro Generale Prima Donna” disse. Bumblebee si girò guardando le pareti e assottigliò gli occhi. Le iridi tonde brillarono più intensamente di luce blu e si tolse la maschera che gli copriva il viso tondeggiante. Mugolò con un verso metallico. Tony alzò il braccio ondeggiando l'oggetto che teneva in mano.   
“Se ti fai dare un'occhiata, posso sostituire i fili bruciati. Occhio e croce, corrispondono alle corde vocali”. Bumblebee allungò la mano verso di lui e appoggiò le dita sul pavimento. Tony poggiò le mani sul dito indice del robot, fece leva salendogli sul palmo e avanzò verso il braccio tenendo le braccia divaricate e lo sguardo fisso in avanti. Camminò fino al gomito, saltò lo spazio vuoto e si aggrappò all'estremità del braccio. Fece leva, vi si mise sopra e continuò a camminare ondeggiando le braccia divaricate. Bumblebee lo sollevò e se lo mise sulla spalla. Tony si aggrappò ad uno degli spuntoni metallici, guardò in basso e gli occhi gli brillarono.   
“Bella panoramica” sussurrò. Avanzò sulla sua spalla, scese lentamente fino ad arrivare sotto il collo e infilò una mano in tasca prendendo da essa alcuni fili. Bumblebee abbassò lo sguardo. Tony si infilò tra due placche metalliche, vide una serie di fili leggermente bruciati lunghi due volte il suo braccio e raggiunse la parte finale. La slegò dal resto, tirò facendo staccare il filo e barcollò. Lo portò sulla propria spalla, si voltò e lo gettò dietro di sé facendolo cadere in terra. Ripeté l'operazione con gli altri, pressi fili che aveva in mano e li usò per collegare le due estremità. I fili brillarono di blu, Tony uscì dalle placche e si arrampicò fino alla spalla.   
“Missione compiuta. Non ho fatto un progetto ed ho improvvisato, ma non sbaglio mai un calcolo”. Bumblebee aprì la bocca, appoggiò le mani sul pavimento e annuì. “Prova?” domandò. Tony scese lungo il braccio metallico, sogghignò e si voltò, gli fece l'occhiolino.   
“Hai dimenticato di dire uno, due e tre; ma funziona alla grande!”. Bumblebee annuì un paio di volte.   
“Il dottore pensavo fossi io a non voler parlare, ma figo come sono, da vero numero uno, avevo trovato una soluzione ideale” spiegò. Tony roteò gli occhi, incrociò le braccia e sogghignò.   
“Mi dispiace, ma qui l'unico vero genio è il sottoscritto” disse. Piegò il capo di lato, lo indicò con il mento.   
“Non tutti aggiustano robot alieni con una chiave inglese e i fili della corrente”. La manopola della radio di Bumblebee girò e la sua radio si risintonizzò.   
“Autobot, sono Optimus Prime. Gli esseri umani ci hanno teso una trappola, ci hanno tradito. Vogliono sterminarci tutti, tenetevi nascosti”. Tony sgranò gli occhi.   
“Jarvis, attiva tutte le mark funzionanti e avvisa Cap” ordinò.   
“Modalità Avengers attivata; il Capitano Rogers è stato allertato della minaccia rivolta verso alleati. Modalità festino attivata, le armature dalla tre alla settantaquattro sono in volo” rispose Jarvis. Bumblebee richiuse la maschera sul suo viso. Fece apparire un cannone nella mano destra e si guardò intorno.   
“Umano, se vuoi aiutarmi, dimmi subito cosa dobbiamo fare. O prendo e me ne vado senza di te”. Diede l'ultimatum. Tony indietreggiò fino al laboratorio, una serie di placche metalliche nere aderirono al suo corpo.   
“Andiamo a riprenderlo. Gli altri ci raggiungono sul campo” disse. La maschera gli coprì il volto, le rifiniture dorate brillarono facendo risaltare il reattore a forma di geoide bluastro. Spiccò il volo, raggiunse Bumblebee e fece aprire le porte della rampa di lancio.   
“Ho localizzato il segnale. Mi sa che il Texas è un po' lontano per te. Ti conviene salire sul jet” disse. Fece aprire il portellone, guardò lo schermo olografico dell'armatura. “Ha il pilota automatico, in meno di quaranta secondi può giungere praticamente ovunque” spiegò. Bumblebee annuì, si voltò mettendosi a correre, balzò trasformandosi in camaro gialla e salì a bordo. Tony volò fuori, osservando lo schermo olografico.   
“Se gli altri non salgono sul jet entro due minuti, fallo decollare. Quattro minuti di ritardo sono quattro minuti di troppo” disse, duro.   
“Naturalmente, signore. Attivo la modalità supersonica?”. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, tese le braccia, la schiena e le gambe.   
“Devo anche dirtelo?”. L'armatura accelerò lasciando una scia di fumo azzurrino alle proprie spalle. Sorvolò dei campi, osservò dallo schermo una serie di puntini.   
“Tracce di esplosioni provenienti dalla cittadina, signore” disse Jarvis. Tony annuì, accelerò la velocità di volo sorvolando alcune case ammassate e intravide un cinema da cui volavano una serie di razzi. Li evitò volando a zig zag, le esplosioni gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie e lui s'infilò nel buco del tetto del cinema. Atterrò davanti allo schermo in ginocchio con un pugno in terra, alzò il capo vedendo un cartellone de “Il buono, il brutto e il cattivo”. Batté le palpebre, i rumori si esplosioni e di oggetti rotti si fecero più forti. Avanzò, sogghignò illuminando i reattori delle mani. La parete al suo fianco esplose, Tony si alzò in volo e schivò una serie di proiettili. Stark inarcò un sopracciglio, caricò il reattore.   
“Avete mai fatto caso che ogni tanto si incrocia qualcuno che non va fatto incazzare?” chiese. Ghignò, tese le mani e sparò in senso orario colpendo degli uomini, le pareti tremarono e sentì i rumori di esplosioni.   
“Quello sono io!”.


	3. Cap.3 Lockdown

Cap.3 Lockdown  
  
Optimus Prime si voltò verso di lui, le antenne di metallo gli oscillarono ai lati del capo.   
"Va via, umano!" gridò.   
Saltò evitando una serie di missili a mortaio lunghi quanto la gamba di Tony. Teneva il capo chinato, con la schiena colpì i vari lampadari di cristallo a cerchi concentrici mandandoli in pezzi e facendoli precipitare. Distrusse con il ginocchio una teca con dentro trofei e palle da football. Con il piede calpestò alcuni sedili rossi mandandoli in pezzi e con un gomito sfondò uno spalto di pietra in cui c'era appoggiato un cartonato pubblicitario dello spettacolo di Capitan America. Degli uomini vestiti di nero, con gli occhiali da sole gli sparavano addosso dei missili. Altri, vestiti nello stesso modo, nascosti dietro delle jeep nere in uno spiazzo, iniziarono a sparare con dei fucili d'assalto a Stark. Tony volò in tondo, lo schermo dell'armatura si illuminò indicandogli i nemici.  
“Il tiro al bersaglio non è la mia specialità, ma penso di potermela cavare!” esclamò.  
Sparò una serie di colpi, i missili auto-guidati colpirono gli uomini vestiti di nero e Tony sogghignò volando verso il basso.  
“Gli altri?” chiese.  
“Temo arriveranno a battaglia conclusa, se continua così, signore” rispose Jarvis.  
Un auto da corsa quasi lo investì in volo, atterrò e si trasformò in un robot. Lockdown alzò la visiera che gli copriva il viso. Il suo volto dalle fattezze umane si trasformò in un fucile e sparò una serie di colpi di precisione prendendo in pieno il petto di Prime. Frammenti di metallo volarono tutt'intorno e Optimus crollò a terra. Lockdown raggiunse la preda e la issò per un piede sentendola lame tarsi dolorante.   
"Autobot e decepticon, siete come bambini, sempre a litigare e a fare disordine per l'universo e poi mi tocca pulire" si lamentò con voce scura.  
Tony sparò, il missile penetrò nel polso del robot ed esplose facendogli saltare la mano dall'interno. I frammenti volarono tutt'intorno con un forte fumo, Tony volò verso il basso evitandoli e raggiunse Optimus.  
“Uno dei tuoi ti aspetta. Devi venire via dal narratore della Fox!” esclamò.  
"Non riesco a muovermi!" gridò Optimus.   
Con un braccio trasformato in arma sparò vicino ai restanti umani facendoli indietreggiare. Lockdown trasformò il proprio viso nuovamente in un fucile mirando a Tony e fu colpito dai missili del jet avengers intento a sorvolare  la zona aerea sopra il cinema.  
Tony guardò lo schermo olografico notando il jet, sogghignò.  
“Nessun problema, a quanto pare le lumache ce l'hanno fatta” disse.  
Continuò a muoversi in volo osservando il robot nemico.  
“Jarvis? Contatta il jet, ordinagli di venire qui, dobbiamo caricare il pompiere mancato!”.  
“Naturalmente, signore”.  
Il jet si abbassò di più di quota sollevando un forte vento. Si aprì il portello, Bumblebee saltò giù finendo addosso a Lockdown e i due iniziarono a combattere. Dal velivolo vennero lanciati dei missili che esplosero contro gli ultimi agenti avversari sopravvissuti.   
"Stark non possiamo atterrare!" si sentì risuonare la voce deformata dall'altoparlante di Natasha.   
Dal jet vennero lanciati dei cavi di recupero. Tony girò attorno ai cavi, li afferrò e li avvolse attorno ad Optimus volando velocemente.  
“Siete più inutili della cavalleria in una guerra nucleare, in questo momento!” si lamentò.  
Assicurò i cavi, volò verso l'alto.  
“Capitano, spero tu sia lì ad organizzare la fuga, o dovrò dimezzarti lo stipendio!”. Aggiunse, con tono scherzoso.


	4. Cap.4 La fine di Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:   
> Prompt: Revisione

Cap.4 La fine di Lockdown  


Bumblebee tirò una gomitata a Lockdown, evitò un suo pugno al viso piegandosi all'indietro e lo raggiunse al volto con un calcio, fracassandogli il mento con la punta del piede.  
I cavi a cui era legato Optimus vennero tirati su dal jet e il capo dei transformers venne issato sul veivolo.  
Tony volò verso il jet, sganciò i cavi.  
“Iniziate ad allontanarvi, e sparate a quello nero” ordinò.  
Clint annuì, strinse i comandi e Natasha prese la mira.  
“Mi sembra che stai pensando a tutto tu, Stark!” esclamò.  
Tony ridacchiò, afferrò i cavi e si gettò in volo verso Bumblebee. Evitò il braccio dell'avversario, vi volò sotto e agganciò i cavi all'autobot.  
“Preparato a venire trascinato” avvisò. Volò verso l'alto, girò intorno al volto di Lockdown e gli sparò una serie di razzi sull'occhio.   
Lockdown lanciò dei versi metallici e gutturali, dimenando le mani. Bumblebee venne trascinato via dal jet e tirato a bordo insieme a Tony.  
Dal jet fu lanciato un missile lungo quanto il braccio del robot. Lockdown si strofinò le mani sul vetro sopra gli occhi, tornò a vedere e si mise a gridare vedendo il missile andare verso di lui. Il portellone del jet si chiuse e il cinema esplose, i pezzi distrutti di Lockdown volarono tutt'intorno insieme ai resti dell'edificio.  
Clint fece allontanare il jet, Natasha si sporse in avanti verso il mirino.  
“Bersaglio abbattuto” annunciò.  
Tony sganciò Bumblebee, si tirò su la visiera dell'armatura e sogghignò.  
“Giusto in tempo”.  
Steve era davanti a uno schermo e teneva gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Abbiamo avvertito i cittadini di allontanarsi, perciò non capisco chi siano gli uomini che stanno venendo verso di noi in gruppo" spiegò.  
Optimus crollò a terra privo di sensi e Bumblebee gli s'inginocchiò accanto, prendendolo tra le braccia.  
Tony si avvicinò al vetro del jet, sporse il capo.  
“Il robot gigante aveva come alleati i cattivi di 007, forse sono loro” disse.  
Natasha puntò il cannone verso il basso, socchiuse le iridi ghiaccio.  
“Non sembrano avere intenzioni ostili”.  
Clint alzò il capo.  
“Torno verso casa o tento un contatto radio?” domandò.  
"Se ci hanno sparato addosso, io li trovo abbastanza ostili. Il mio piano ha bisogno di una revisione, ma di sicuro non tentiamo il contatto radio" ribatté Steve.  
"Mi serve un aiuto, Tony!" implorò Bumblebee.  
Tony si tolse l'armatura, raggiunse i due robot e s'inginocchiò.  
“Meglio così. Ho bisogno di arrivare alla Tower in fretta, il robot rosso e blu è ferito” disse.  
Clint annuì, fece voltare il jet.  
“Ricevuto”.  
Natasha fece ruotare il cannone.  
“Apro il fuoco contro gli ostili?” chiese.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, estrasse dall'armatura un cacciavite e iniziò a smontare la Mark.  
“Capitano, entro la giornata”.  
"No Clint. Ci sono sicuramente altri robot. Potremo combattere direttamente contro di loro quando ci occuperemo di recuperare gli altri. Al momento potremmo coinvolgere civili. Inoltre potrebbero essere agenti governativi e una guerra civile durante una già presente guerra civile tra noi e il governo corrotto, non ci sarebbe utile" ribatté Steve.  
“Potremmo farne una anche noi, tanto per cambiare”. Gli rispose ironico Stark, avvicinandosi una cassetta degli attrezzi.  
“Nemmeno se fosse l’ultima cosa al mondo che io possa fare, Mr. Stark. Mi fate esaurire già così” ribatté acido Steve, guardando il ghigno di Tony.

 

 


	5. Cap.5 Trasformazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Paranoid dei Black Sabbath https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNcwLtClCy0  
> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: malattia, cecità

Cap.5 Trasformazione

"Non possiamo cercare di aiutarlo adesso?" implorò Bumblebee.  
Optimus rimaneva inerte sul pavimento del jet, l'olio di motori che perdeva dal petto si spargeva tutt'intorno creando una pozza.  
Natasha lasciò andare il cannone e mise una mano sulla pistola.  
"Allora spero che li rincontreremo presto, capitano" disse gelida.  
Clint strinse più forte i comandi, controllò che i portelloni fossero chiusi ermeticamente e accelerò.  
"Signore, ci stiamo allontanando dalla cittadina". Comunicò a Steve.  
Tony smontò i pezzi dell'armatura, afferrò una cassetta degli attrezzi da sotto il sedile.  
“Posso provarci. Non ho mai curato un robot alieno in fin di vita”.  
Osservò Optimus, ticchettò con il cacciavite in più punti e grugnì.  
“Dobbiamo tornare alla Tower il più velocemente possibile. Se ce ne sono altri, dovranno aspettare” sancì.  
"Mr. Stark, anche se lei continua a farmi fretta, il jet è già al massimo" ribatté Clint. Il sudore gli imperlava la fronte.  
Natasha si diresse al radar, aggrottò la fronte.  
“Ce ne sono altri? Anche ostili?” chiese.  
Banner si strinse la cintura sistemandosi gli occhiali, respirò profondamente.  
“Cosa sono?” domandò.  
Tony si infilò sotto Optimus, sentendo il metallo graffiargli la pelle. Dell'olio gli colò addosso, grugnì e vi saldò un pezzo della Mark.  
“Chiedetelo al maggiolino giallo”.  
"Siamo un popolo. Voi umani ci avete aiutato a eliminare gli ostili, ma ora a quanto pare ci avete tradito e avete iniziato a sterminare anche noi" spiegò B. Si passò la mano sul capo e fece roteare gli occhi. "E sono una camaro, lo sai benissimo" si lamentò.  
Tony sbuffò da sotto Optimus, socchiuse gli occhi nel saldare i pezzi tra loro e mugolò di fastidio quando alcune scintille gli bruciarono pezzi di maglietta.  
“Noi non agiamo a branco, sai?” si lamentò.  
Natasha annuì, spostando il radar in tondo.  
“Alcuni umani hanno tradito la loro stessa razza, quindi è ovvio abbiamo tradito anche voi”.  
Clint voltò il capo verso Steve.  
“Crede siano dell’HYDRA?” gli chiese.  
"Probabilmente sì. Questa società è malata. La cecità ci ha colpito tutti, impedendoci di vedere il tradimento ...". Iniziò Steve.  
Bumblebee si sbatté una mano contro il viso creando un frastuono meccanico.  
"No, un altro leader che fa discorsetti no" mugolò. Optimus socchiuse un occhio, boccheggiò, gli tremarono le antenne metalliche sul capo e gli tirò un debole pugno sulla spalla.  
"Non mi deridere" farfugliò con voce meccanica.  
Tony uscì da sotto Optimus.  
“Di solito lui è più pratico e meno chiacchiere, ma non vi conosce e deve sembrare figo” disse.  
Si pulì le mani, arricciò il naso e afferrò una pompa dell'olio collegandola a Optimus.  
“Credo possa definirsi un bendaggio è una trasfusione di emergenza. Forse. Non ho potuto scansionati, quindi non ho le prove”.  
Natasha sospirò.  
“Quindi? Cerchiamo dei robot alieni vittime dell'HYDRA?” domandò.  
"Io non voglio sembrare figo. E poi comunque, a proposito di malattie, a che punto sei con il ferito?" chiese Steve.  
Clint virò e il mezzo tremò passando da una corrente all'altra.  
"Non credo che Bruce possa curare malattie aliene Stark, quindi speriamo ci riesca tu" ribatté.  
"Una razza giovane è sempre cieca ai pericoli" biascicò Optimus. B gli accarezzò il capo e sospirò.  
"Niente discorsetti finché non starai bene" sussurrò.  
"Non vorrei intromettermi, ma sono troppo grandi. Se sono ricercati e devono nascondersi forse ... dovrebbero dare meno nell'occhio" sussurrò Bruce. Si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì con la stoffa della camicia.  
Tony annuì.  
“Quoto. Avete un sistema di scanner, quindi perché invece di essere enormi macchine palesemente finte non diventate, che so, tostapane?”.  
Guardò Steve, sogghignò, tossicchiò e prese la cassetta degli attrezzi, salì su Optimus, guardando il corpo metallico.  
“O gatti domestici. Insomma, qualcosa di più piccolo. Siete biomeccanici, dovreste poter assumere anche aspetto umano, volendo”.  
Vide delle bruciature e vi si avvicinò, si inginocchiò accanto ad esse passandovi sopra la pietra focaia. Natasha sospirò passandosi una mano tra i boccoli rossi.  
“Alieni buoni cacciati da umani cattivi. Quando l'HYDRA era nascosta non facevano cose così palesi” notò.  
"Probabilmente lo facevano con la scusa che sono pericolosi" spiegò Banner. Raggiunse un sedile e vi si sistemò, allacciandosi la cintura.  
"Stark, puoi davvero renderli umani? Perché davvero, solo un cieco non li noterebbe" disse Steve.  
“Devo prima stabilizzarlo, con un corpo umano la situazione si aggraverebbe circa a livello di coma” spiegò Stark.  
Indicò con un cenno del capo Bumblebee.  
“Lui invece si può fare subito. Basta che scannerizza un essere umano e dovrebbe andare”.  
Clint strinse il volante del jet, virando.  
“Non diventerebbero dei cloni?” chiese.  
"Potrebbero diventare tanti altri Stark?" domandò Natasha con voce stridula.  
Tony sostituì i pezzi bruciati con altri sani, saldandoli.  
“Ti sembro un esperto di ingegneristica aliena?” domandò.  
Si mise in ginocchio, si voltò verso Bumblebee.  
“Scusa, ti dispiacerebbe scannerizzare Cap? Lo so, è brutto da chiedere, ma non abbiamo molto tempo né molte alternative”.  
"Veramente non sapevo si potesse fare ... anche se una volta ho visto una di noi diventare una bella bionda" mormorò Bumblebee. Socchiuse gli occhi e passò il raggio dello scanner su Capitan America. Il suo corpo iniziò a trasformarsi, si ridusse di grandezza mentre si ricopriva di pelle sintetica. Bruce avvampò vedendo che si trasformava in un uomo ignudo. Si slacciò la cintura, raggiunse Natasha e le tappò gli occhi.  
"Guarda che non mi sconvolgevo" sussurrò la vedova nera con voce seducente.  
B si passò una mano tra i corti capelli biondi e abbassò lo sguardo, sbattendo un paio di volte gli occhi.  
"Mi sento strano" brontolò.  
"Mi somiglia, ma non tanto da essere un clone" disse Steve secco.  
"Capitano, senza offesa, ma se lei è dotato quanto quel ragazzo ..." mormorò Clint. Le orecchie di Rogers divennero vermiglie.  
"Maledizione! Sono malato! La pompa si è ridotta!" strillò B, saltellando sul posto. Bruce tossì, divenendo ancor più rosso in volto.  
Tony saltò giù da Optimus, si tolse la maglia e la poggiò contro il bassoventre di B.  
“Quella degli umani è fatta così, e per la cronaca sei messo decisamente bene”.  
Si allontanò, ripose gli oggetti nella cassetta degli attrezzi.  
“Ok, siamo quasi arrivati. Io mi occupo di Optimus, voi però dovete recuperare il resto dei buoni”.  
Clint fece atterrare il jet dentro il laboratorio, delle macchine di Tony si fecero avanti togliendo Optimus e mettendolo su una piattaforma.  
“Ci pensiamo noi” affermò Natasha.


	6. Cap.6 Human Optimus

Cap.6 Human Optimus  
  
Steve guardò Optimus steso su un tavoli di metallo e corrugò la fronte, assottigliando gli occhi.  
"Sei riuscito finalmente a guarirlo? Tutti quei robottoni che abbiamo recuperato chiedono di lui" disse. Avanzò, affiancando a Tony intento a girare una manopola, una pompa grondante d'olio scuro mandava una serie di rumori.  
"E con Clint che mi prende in giro, è difficile non rispondergli male" rispose.  
Tony alzò il capo guardando un grafico, sbuffò passandosi una mano unta tra i capelli appiccicosi.  
“Credi che io sia un esperto di bioingegneria aliena? Perché se lo credi, ti sbagli”.  
Sbuffò sonoramente, guardò Optimus e storse il labbro arricciando il naso.  
“Comunque credo sia stabile, secondo i canoni che ho a disposizione. Si riprenderà, comunque”.  
Steve incrociò le braccia e strinse le bretelle che gli tenevano lo scudo sulle spalle.  
"Vado a controllare che smettano di scannerizzare cose come semafori o pullman, per finire di scannerizzare esseri umani" ribatté.  
Si voltò, dando le spalle allo Stark e si allontanò con passi cadenzati.  
"Tu fai scannerizzare il loro capo appena sarà in grado! Dobbiamo essere operativi contro l'Hydra, siamo ancora al principio!" gridò.  
Tony sbuffò sonoramente, si sedette accanto al robot e guardò una serie di schermi ricoperti di dati.  
< Biotecnologia aliena. Avrei dovuto leggere meno fantasy e più fantascientifici, al liceo > pensò.  
Fece scorrere velocemente lo sguardo da uno schermo all'altro con gli occhi socchiusi.  
< Sono organismi auto-rigeneranti, si nutrono di oli, gas e benzina in maniera del tutto simile a quella delle nostre auto, ma sembra che il loro sistema abbia difficoltà a digerirli, come cibo precotto o scaduto. Evidentemente è simile, ma non uguale, a ciò di cui si nutrivano > si disse.  
Sospirò, si alzò e guardò dall'alto in basso Optimus.  
“Come ne veniamo a capo?” sussurrò.  
La punte aguzze e metalliche ai lati della testa di Optimus tremarono, quest'ultimo si voltò e tolse la maschera di metallo che teneva sulla bocca, mostrando le labbra. Le sue iridi blu brillarono più forte e una serie di rondelline tremarono intorno ai suoi occhi, facendo fremere delle lunghe ciglia metalliche.  
"Umano, stai mettendo a rischio la tua vita per aiutarmi, ma non tutti coloro che voi conoscete come Transformers ti aiuterebbero" disse, con voce cavernosa.  
Tony sogghignò, arricciò il naso.  
“Fantastico. Non temere, tendiamo a sparare a chi vuole ucciderci”.  
Osservò le rondelle girare su loro stesse e lanciò uno sguardo allo schermo guardando i dati, strinse le labbra.  
“Credo tu stia bene. Meglio di prima, comunque. Spero. Siete di un metallo abbastanza simile al vibranio e la vostra conformazione biologica si avvicina a quella umana, quindi non credo di aver rotto niente” disse.  
Optimus si accarezzò il petto, aprì gli sportelli che gli formavano i pettorali e indicò una luce azzurra grande un pugno.  
"Quella che corrisponde alla vostra anima è intatta. Oltre la scintilla non necessito di nulla" spiegò con tono solenne.  
Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, sospirò.  
< Grandioso. Robot animista. Ed io che volevo solo una macchina nuova > pensò.  
Dimenò le braccia muovendo le mani, camminò su e giù.  
“Uh, bene. Abbiamo di là i tuoi amichetti che sono preoccupati per te. E ci sarebbe di grande aiuto se tutti voi diventaste umani, giusto per non farci arrestare prima di aver salvato il mondo”.  
Optimus si portò la mano alla bocca, strinse le labbra e annuì, le placche che formavano la sua fronte si sovrapposero.  
"Darò il buono esempio ai miei soldati" disse. Si mise in ginocchio, sentendo delle fitte al petto, richiuse gli sportelli e piegò il capo in avanti. Passò il raggio dello scanner su Tony, attraverso lo specchio bucherellato che li separava.  
Tony osservò il raggio fare su e giù, si leccò le labbra e inspirò.  
< Vediamo come funziona questa scannerizzazione aliena >.  
La figura di Optimus iniziò a ridursi, le placche colorate si trasformarono in stoffa ricadendo sul suo corpo che diveniva sempre più minuto.  
Tony lo osservò diventare sempre più piccolo, si passò la mano sul volto.  
“Oh no” mormorò.  
Sbirciò tra le dita, sospirò.  
< Cap ci ucciderà tutti. Non credo approvi minori in guerra >.  
Optimus si sedette per terra, indossava una giacca blu con disegnate delle fiamme vermiglie. Si rialzò in piedi, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli blu notte e si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro un'orecchia aguzza. Sulle spalle aveva legata una spada di metallo rosso, luminescente come le sue iridi azzurre. Un bagliore azzurro proveniva dal suo petto. Avanzò facendo scricchiolare gli stivaletti vermigli che indossava e aprì la porta a vetri, raggiungendo Tony.  
"Posso raggiungere i miei uomini?" domandò con voce seria. Indossava una coroncina d'avorio sulla fronte con incastonati dei frammenti del cubo.  
Tony fissò la coroncina.  
< Ha una coroncina. Ha davvero una fottuta coroncina alla Sailor Moon > pensò.  
Annuì con gli occhi dilatati e indicò la porta dietro di sé con il dito.  
Optimus avanzò con passo cadenzato, facendo ondeggiare la spada sulle sue spalle a ogni movimento. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e il suo volto pallido era illuminato dalla luce delle sue iridi.  
"Al contrario dei miei uomini, non è la prima volta che assumo il vostro aspetto. Ho imparato a rispettare gli umani, per quanto siano un popolo giovane e fragile, dai loro corpi scaturisce coraggio" spiegò.  
Aprì la porta ed uscì, voltandosi verso Tony.  
"Resterai qui o verrai dagli altri?" chiese.  
Tony scosse il capo, lo seguì fuori dal laboratorio.  
“Abbiamo i nostri pro e i nostri contro, ma non siamo tutti uguali. Ma suppongo che questo valga per ogni razza dell'universo” disse.  
Salì le scale, fino alla sala comune.  
Optimus annuì, un paio di ciocche gli finirono davanti alla fronte spaziosa, coprendo una porzione della sua corona. Si raddrizzò e si voltò, uscì dalla stanza richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Tony sentì la porta sbattere, digitando su uno degli schermi olografici.  
Sogghignò, incrociò le braccia.  
“Speriamo solo non siano tutti bambini”.

 

 


	7. Cap.7 Discussioni

Cap.7 Discussioni  
  
"Stark, ti rendi conto di quello che sta succedendo?" si lamentò Steve.  
Tony incrociò le braccia arricciando il labbro e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.  
"Stiamo aiutando dei robot che hanno salvato il pianeta a non venir usati come cavie da laboratorio?".  
Steve espirò rumorosamente e si massaggiò la fronte.  
"Prima di tutto, alcuni di loro sono diventati degli animali. Natasha si è trovata un coguaro in camera" disse.  
Avanzò di un paio di passi, pestando i piedi, tenendo la schiena ritta.  
"Secondo, stanno venendo delle navicelle a cercarli". Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si massaggiò il collo.  
"Terzo. L'esercito e l'FBI li stanno cercando. Se questo fosse un ricovero per persone con problemi mentali Thor si sarebbe tenuto Loki e io porterei qui Bucky".  
Enumerò.  
Si voltò verso Tony e schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"Mi stai ascoltando?" domandò.  
Tony allargò le braccia, le richiuse e si avvicinò a Steve, si sporse sulle punte.  
"Vi ho mai detto di non farlo? Io non credo proprio!".  
Molleggiò sulle punte dei piedi guardando Steve negli occhi con sguardo duro.  
"Quello che non permetterò è che degli esseri senzienti, animali, macchine o alieni che siano, vengano rapiti, vivisezionati, smontati, rimontati e utilizzati a piacimento solo perché tu non hai le palle di opporti ad una cosa che non è giusta!".  
Steve espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, dilatandole e digrignò i denti. Indicò la finestra con la mano, corrugando la fronte.  
"Lo sai che stanno arrivando anche le navicelle aliene a cercarli?" domandò.  
Tony lo spintonò, allargò le braccia.  
"Ascolta, ragazzone. Vuoi lavartene le mani? Quella è la porta!".  
Indicò l'uscita, scosse il capo e alzò il capo guardandolo fisso.  
"Io non permetterò che qualche folle faccia esperimenti su dei ragazzini. Neanche se sono macchine".  
Steve lo afferrò per il polso e lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
"Non ti dico che tu abbia torto, semplicemente ti rendi conto dei rischi?" ringhiò.  
Tony strinse il pugno, espirò e grugnì abbassando il capo. Sospirò, lo rialzò e lo guardò.  
"Lo so, Cap. Quindi non vi chiedo di correrli con me. Ma non dirmi che sto sbagliando".  
Steve gli lasciò andare il polso e strinse i pugni.  
"Le cose le dobbiamo fare insieme, ma devi smettere di escluderci e fare finta di ignorare i rischi".  
Tony si morse il labbro, ondeggiò sul posto e scosse il capo.  
"Lo so. Voglio solo fare la cosa giusta, Cap".  
Steve sospirò e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare la ciocca di capelli biondi sulla sua fronte.  
"Andiamo da Natasha, ha delle cose da farci vedere se non è ancora impegnata con Banner".  
Tony accennò un sorriso, annuì.  
"Sono con te" rispose.


	8. Cap.8 Discussioni II° parte

Cap.8 Discussioni II° parte  


"Stark, per poter fermare un’invasione aliena di questa portata dovremmo allenarci come squadra. Quando pensi di uscire dal laboratorio? O almeno di spiegarci cosa stai portando qui. Prima sono andati e venuti una ventina di camion e ora persino delle tue armature dallo spazio". La voce di Steve rimbombò nel laboratorio e Clint si affacciò dal jet per osservarlo.

Tony uscì da sotto dei pezzi montati insieme di robot, vari rottami erano sparsi per tutto il laboratorio collegati da tubi brillanti di azzurrino, i tavoli erano ricoperti di resti metallici e reattori arc, una ventina di schermi si muovevano da una parte all'altra del laboratorio.

"Cap, siamo gli Avengers. Possiamo sconfiggere gli alieni tutto il giorno. Qui io sto salvando delle vite".

Steve si massaggiò la fronte, facendo oscillare il ciuffo biondo cenere.

"Giuro di credere nelle tue buone intenzioni, ma fammene partecipe".

Tony ticchettò nervosamente contro una serie di dati davanti a sé; avvicinò alcuni pezzi con l'altra mano e si mosse per il laboratorio guardandosi intorno.

"Aggiornami. Da quanto sono qui? Non posso darti una valutazione precisa di come va se non so da quanto sono qui".

Steve guardò l'orologio, sentiva il rumore della fiamma ossidrica e ticchettò sul pavimento con il piede.

"Non so fare una stima precisa, ma gli alieni arriveranno entro la settimana e tu sei qui da almeno due giorni".

Tony saldò insieme una serie di pezzi, socchiuse gli occhi passandosi la manica sulla fronte e raggiunse in scivolata un pannello, girò alcune leve osservando i tubicini azzurri e si sedette sulla sedia con le rotelle spingendosi fino ad un robot steso in terra con dei pezzi mancanti.

"Ok, quindi, sono almeno due giorni che non mi stacco per più di due minuti da questa roba, perciò perdonami se sarò un po' iperattivo" disse.

S'infilò dentro una delle parti sollevate del robot, si chinò e iniziò ad armeggiare con i fili.

"Dunque. Sto cercando di ricostruire la razza dei nostri amici alieni, nonché impedire alle loro larve-cuccioli-figli-come ti pare di morire prima ancora di nascere, nonché restituendo anima e ricordi a chi li aveva perso ed inoltre sto modificando l'armatura per adattarla alle specifiche degli alieni in arrivo; specifiche che trovi sul server. Ho dimenticato niente?".

"Stai portando qui tutta una specie" borbottò Steve e si voltò verso Clint che sorrise, scrollò le spalle e scosse il capo.

Steven si voltò nuovamente verso Tony.

"Li renderai tutti piccoli?".

Tony saltò fuori dal robot, raggiunse il tavolo con le larve e attivò dei macchinari che presero a innaffiarle con una miscela azzurrina, roteò gli occhi afferrando un pezzo che aveva saldato e raggiunse un secondo robot.

"Sto cercando di rimediare ai danni che il razzismo della razza umana ha causato. Vuoi farmi altre domande stupide o ne hai anche di intelligenti?".

Steve si massaggiò una spalla muscolosa e unì i talloni.

"Inizio gli allenamenti senza di te?" chiese.

Tony sventolò una mano in aria guardando da cima a fondo una decina di schermi pieni di numeri e dati.

"Sì, sì, fate pure, quando i cattivi metteranno piede a casa nostra; papà li manderà via, ok?".

Steve roteò gli occhi e gli indicò una pila di contenitori di caffè vuoti abbandonati per terra in un angolo.

"Bevi meno di quella roba e cerca almeno di non far venire anche i robot cattivi".

Tony roteò gli occhi, modificò velocemente dei dati riscrivendo da capo sei degli schermi.

"Già fatto boss. Ho ridato anime in giro, aggiustato simboli viola vagamente simili alla versione robotica dell'HYDRA e chiesto se per caso non sarebbero più interessati a larve vive e dittatori morti piuttosto che alla guerra. Un successone".

Steve si sbatté la mano sulla faccia, sospirò dandogli le spalle e si allontanò.

"Suicida filantropo" si lamentò allontanandosi.

Clint scoppiò a ridere e ritornò dentro il jet.


	9. Cap.9 Dopo la battaglia

Cap.9 Dopo la battaglia

 

La luce vermiglia della lampada sul comodino di Natasha faceva brillare di rosso la camera da letto della vedova nera. Questa osservò Banner addormentato al suo fianco.

< Sopravvivere a un'orda aliena ti fa rivalutare il mondo e compiere follie, che non si rivelano tanto male.

Come innamorarsi di un uomo che non può neanche tenerti la mano perché è terrorizzato dal diventare un mostro verso > pensò. Si alzò dal letto, indossava una vestaglia di un pallido oro. Aprì la finestra e vide una serie di giganteschi robot marciare nel giardino di casa.

Tra i loro mastodontici piedi c'erano dei robot di diverse fattezze e dimensioni, alcuni erano così piccoli da sembrare puntini impazziti. Notò che alcuni erano bambini.

Erano in fila, uno dopo l'altro prima scannerizzavano un oggetto, come una macchina, un tostapane o un lampione e dopo Steven.

Clint aiutava i neo-umani ad allontanarsi verso dei grandi autobus.

Natasha sospirò, Rogers alzò lo sguardo e notò l'altra Avengers, grattandosi il polso.

"Sono un intero mondo. Come credi possano entrare tutti in una tua cittadina? E poi da quando costruisci cittadine?" borbottò Steven.

"Capitano, niente sacrificio, niente vittoria. Dovrebbe lodare il suo amico" disse Optimus.

Tony stava di fianco allo scanner, aveva di lato un tavolinetto ripieno di parti metalliche, reattori arc e attrezzi da meccanica che si confondevano nel disordine.

"Era lì da un po', e comunque è un piccolo stato, dovrebbero farcela" disse.

Sogghignò, guardando Steve.

"Se proprio diventa impossibile, posso sempre comprare la Corsica o qualcosa del genere".

Steve sospirò scuotendo il capo, la luce del sole riflettuta sulla coroncina sul capo di Optimus lo accecò e fu costretto a spostarsi.

Bumblebee appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Stark, i muscoli del suo corpo erano prominenti e i suoi capelli color dell'oro sembravano brillare lucenti.

"Dagli un po’ di tregua, lamentoso" disse, le sue iridi azzurre brillavano.

< Non sono tutti bambini, ci sono anche vecchi. Però tra i combattenti migliori il più grande ha solo trent'anni. Mi fanno sentire vecchio > pensò Steven.

Tony scrollò le spalle, scrutava attento i robot che passavano dallo scanner.

"Non è un problema, posso gestire un gruppo di macchine conquistatrici e un reperto archeologico lamentoso senza neanche essere ubriaco" scherzò.

"Non sapevo che l'umano, oltre ad averti comprato come macchina, lo avesse fatto anche come fidanzato. Sembri una mogliettina devota" disse Megatron. Avanzò verso di loro, aveva i capelli argentei che gli ricadevano sul viso squadrato.

Optimus adagiò la mano sull'elsa della spada.

"Non osare intendere simili sciocchezze su B" sibilò.

Tony si allontanò dallo scanner, avvicinandosi a Megatron.

"Ragazzi, fate i bravi. Se volete, possiamo fare 'un giro' tutti e quattro insieme".

Guardò verso Steve, sogghignò.

"O anche cinque".

Alzò gli occhi, intravide Natasha dalla finestra e alzò la mano, agitandola.

"O anche otto, in realtà".

"STARK!" sbraitò Steve, rosso in volto, mentre tutti si voltavano a guardarlo, alcuni robot con sembianze umane e altri ancora nella loro forma umana ridacchiarono.

Optimus guardò Megatron, nonostante fosse più basso di lui, il suo sguardo di gelo fece tremare il più grosso.

"Ascolta l'umano, se non vuoi che ti ricordi io chi sono" sibilò.

"Ohy, Stark, io accetto!" strillò Loki da una finestra. Thor lo trascinò dentro.

< Non avrei dovuto ricordargli di Bucky e Loki > ammise mentalmente Rogers.

Tony rise con forza, scosse il capo e poggiò una mano sul braccio di Megatron.

"Ragazzi, vi ricordo che se io non fossi un genio che ha creato un nuovo elemento, sareste tutti morti. Un po' di rispetto e fate passare lo scanner ai vostri".

Megatron abbassò il capo.

"Il rispetto è l'unico motivo per cui non ti ho ancora ucciso" borbottò.

"Non farci caso. Megatron e il mio re sono entrambi un po' tsundere" bisbigliò Bumbeblee all'orecchio di Tony.

Tony gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Ed io sono uno yangire. Vuoi sapere chi vince?" chiese.

Mugugnò, raggiunse le mura della casa e si sporse sulle punte.

"Ehi! Loki! Dì a tuo fratello che se facciamo un'orgia, può venire anche lui!".

Sorrise soddisfatto, tornò al macchinario.

"Comunque, inizierete una nuova vita. Come vi governerete?".

"Lo stabiliremo con una sfida decisiva tra me e mio fratello. Chi dei due metterà a terra l'altro in una sfida con la spada, sarà re" spiegò Optimus.

"Quindi io, soldo di cacio. Ti ho visto uscire dalla larva ieri" borbottò Megatron.

Un bambino lo raggiunse ed iniziò a saltellargli davanti, allungando le braccia.

"Mamma! Mamma!" gridò. Megatron lo prese in braccio, rosso in viso.

Bumblebee soffocò una risata, mentre Optimus nascondeva la spada.

Tony ridacchiò, scosse il capo e si poggiò al tavolo ripieno di strumenti.

"Una volta i Re sposavano la Regina e avevano un Cavaliere a far da amante. Adesso, si uccidono a vicenda".

Scosse il capo e sospirò.

"Credo voi non abbiate ancora imparato niente, miei cari Terminator".

  



End file.
